As the capabilities of digital assistants (e.g., Cortana, Siri, Alexa) has increased, so has their use in the home and workplace. Users frequently access digital assistants to quickly and efficiently obtain answers, and have content surfaced, in response to verbal commands. As the utilization of digital assistants, and their incorporation into a variety of computing devices, has become nearly ubiquitous, it has become increasingly common for users to attempt to verbally interact with a digital assistant in environments that include multiple devices that each have an integrated digital assistant.
It is with respect to this general technical environment that aspects of the present technology disclosed herein have been contemplated. Furthermore, although a general environment has been discussed, it should be understood that the examples described herein should not be limited to the general environment identified in the background.